


Stay The Night

by oomunhy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomunhy/pseuds/oomunhy
Summary: “Actually, hyung, you could stay the night,” Hyungwon said. He gulped and added in a lower volume, “I mean, only if you want to.”His hands were fiddling the blanket over him, expecting Hoseok to leave right away and maybe never answered Hyungwon texts anymore because he was being disgusting. Because he started to bring feelings into the middle of them.





	Stay The Night

Hoseok was feeling light. He didn’t count how many beers he had chugged for the past few hours, but he was sure there were more than five bottles laying around him. Maybe there weren’t even his, but he was buzzed anyway, and he didn’t care. It wasn’t like he had something important coming up for the next day.

Hoseok’s eyes were wandering around the house. Jooheon’s party was always full-packed, filled with every layer of students who wanted to let loose for the night, either get drunk or get laid. Hoseok used to prefer both, at least until a few months ago when he met his perfect match.

> _Hyung, are you busy? – HW_

Speaking of which, Hoseok grinned as soon as he checked his phone right after he felt it vibrate signaling a new message. He immediately sent a reply text.

> _Nope. I’m kinda buzzed though, have been drinking at Changkyun’s party. Why aren’t you here anyway? – HS_
> 
> _Not in the mood for partying. – HW_

Well, that wasn’t new. Why would Hoseok ask anyway?

> _Where are you? – HS_
> 
> _Home. I have drinks too. – HW_
> 
> _I’m coming :) – HS_

He pocketed his phone and looked around to find his best friend, “Minhyukkie, I’m going to head out. Can you tell Jooheon if you by any chance meet him later tonight?”

Hoseok was teasing. Minhyuk turned a bit red, but he swatted Hoseok’s arm away from his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“Hyungwon’s,” Hoseok replied with a wide grin plastered across his face. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, “The junior you’ve been hooking up with?”

“Hey, you are a junior too, you know.”

“Well, I never talk to him properly. Anyway, you’ve seen him a lot lately, what happened with the others?”

Hoseok sighed at his friend. He shrugged, “I don’t know, Minhyukkie. I’m kinda tired with random hook-ups. Maybe I want to settle down, who knows, right?”

Minhyuk gasped, “Gasp! Who are you and what did you do to my Hoseok-hyung?”

Hoseok stared at his friend blankly. Minhyuk stared back expectantly.

“Did you just say ‘gasp’ out loud?” Hoseok asked.

“Maybe?"

“O…kay? Did you just call me _your_ Hoseok-hyung?”

“I did, because it’s true.”

“No, it’s not. And I’m still the same Shin Hoseok, I just made a consideration to form a more mature decision for my future life.”

“Gasp again! Who are –”

“I swear, Minhyukkie, –”

“But are you serious though, hyung?” Hoseok could tell that Minhyuk turned more serious this time because the tone and the expression the younger showed couldn’t tell him otherwise. It was a mix between confusion and worry, with a bit of amusement. Hoseok couldn’t blame him though, he never wanted a relationship before and yet here he was, considering on putting himself into something settle.

“Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. Hyungwon hasn’t even come out yet, and I’m not sure if he likes me that way anyway.” Another shrug came from Hoseok as Minhyuk changed the color on his eyes into full awe. The younger boy took his time to put down his glass and clenched his fist in his own chest dramatically before saying, “Bless Hyungwon for being born to this world. I never thought that I'll see the day Shin fucking Hoseok wants to settle down.”

“Oh, shut up! I’m leaving,” Hoseok said as he put his coat. Minhyuk accompanied him to the door and sang the words, “Yes, yes, have fun!”

“Trust me that I will, Minhyukkie. You, on the other hand, please have fun with our Jooheon. Right, Jooheonnie?” Hoseok said as he pointed to Minhyuk’s back where Jooheon was only a couple feet away. Minhyuk’s eyes got widen at the sight. “Hyung!!”

Hoseok only laughed at Minhyuk’s desperate whimper at his back. It was about time they got together anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon pulled his hair in frustration. He didn’t even know what came to his mind when he decided to text Hoseok earlier. Well, that was wrong. He knew exactly why. Because Hoseok was the only one who knew and was willing. _(Though he was pretty sure Hoseok’s friend Minhyuk knew too, but that wasn’t the point.)_

Being the only son in the Chae family made him automatically become the heir, the future leader, the upcoming young executive for the Chae Corporation, a leading electronic company in South Korea. Though it was still far away in the future, his parents had always put a handful of expectations for Hyungwon. They even talked about his future marriage with the daughter of their friends, Dasom.

Dasom was a pretty girl he had known since they were babies, but he wasn’t interested in marrying her. And as well as Hyungwon was aware, Dasom was in a healthy and happy relationship with their other friend, Hyunseong. Her mother once said that she could always look for another potential wife for Hyungwon and honest to God, Hyungwon would do whatever his mother wanted him to do if the they lived in a different universe. Because instead of having a crush on Dasom, he grew a light interest on Hyunseong. His parents just assumed that he was too shy to play with Dasom and chose the safest way to play with Hyunseong instead.

Hyungwon sometimes wondered if his parents really didn’t know about his preference or they just pretended that they didn’t know. Either way, he knew coming out was not an option, not even to the world.

However, the first time he met Hoseok, the older boy could tell right away. He knew, and he understood. The understanding that Hoseok sent to Hyungwon had made his chest warm, so Hyungwon gave in, letting the other to lead him to a whole new world. Hyungwon liked it – so did Hoseok, but what else was new? It made Hyungwon craving for more.

So, they occasionally repeated the nights. Most of the times Hoseok would come to Hyungwon’s apartment, and the other times when Hyungwon’s roommate was surprisingly willing to stay in, he would make a visit to Hoseok’s pent house. It worked well for both, so neither had a desire to stop the arrangement.

Today was one of those days when his roommate went out for the whole night, so he invited Hoseok over. As soon as he heard a knock on the door, he immediately rushed to open it, revealing a very blonde muscle man sporting a big grin on his face.

Hyungwon smiled back sheepishly, “Hyung, welcome.”

He swore he didn’t grip the glass he was supposed to give to Hoseok, but he did. Hoseok took it with a smile and gulped it in one go, “Thanks, what’s this?”

“Just a mix of something and something and something that I wouldn’t bother to read,” Hyungwon said as he shrugged and walked away to his bedroom, knowing that Hoseok would follow him. The elder’s laughter surely proved that Hoseok, indeed, followed him to the room.

“It tastes great.”

“Thanks?”

“And you're cute,” Hoseok blurted out as soon as Hyungwon closed the door behind them. Hyungwon’s cheek definitely didn’t turn red at the words. At least if it did, he thought he shouldn’t let Hoseok see it, because Hoseok was a tease. And well, the only way to prevent Hoseok’s teasing was to block his view, which was what exactly Hyungwon did by pushing the older towards his bed, with his own lips covering the red ones that belong to Hoseok.

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Hyungwon breathed out in an awe. Hoseok grinned in return, “Awesome, right?”

Hyungwon chuckled, running his hand through his hair as if he wanted to check if it was still perfectly styled. _(It wasn’t, Hyungwon never even styled his hair.)_ Beside him, Hoseok shuffled around to sit and stare at his companion’s face, “So, Hyungwonnie, are you ever going to come out?”

The younger went silent and his hand stopped the movement as his eyes met Hoseok’s, “I don’t know, hyung. I don’t think so.”

“So, you’re going to marry Dasommie and have kids?” Hoseok asked again. Hyungwon broke the eye contact and rubbed his eyes rather harshly, “Definitely not Dasom, maybe Hyojung-noona or Jihyun-noona. But yeah, that’s basically the plan.”

Both didn’t know when or why the air became heavier. It was something they never talked about before and even Hoseok was surprised because he asked the questions. In many other cases, Hyungwon never minded answering questions regarding his future marriage plan, but what made it hard was because it was Hoseok who asked. Hyungwon didn’t feel right to talk about marrying a girl to a guy he wanted to be with.

Wait, did he want to be with Hoseok?

No, he didn’t. Right?

“Okay then,” Hoseok let out a small laugh. If it was anyone else, they would probably just brush it off. But Hyungwon had accustomed to Hoseok and his behavior, and the small laugh he just let out just screamed that he wasn’t okay. Hyungwon eyed the older as he moved the blanket and stood up, “It’s pretty late, I’m going home. I’ll see you sometime soon, right, Hyungwonnie?”

Now, Hyungwon was pretty sure that Hoseok wasn’t okay. His voice was shaky, the opposite of the aura that Hoseok usually emitted. He knew he didn’t have time to hesitate, because it was normal to offer, right?

“Actually, hyung, you could stay the night,” Hyungwon said. He gulped and added in a lower volume, “I mean, only if you want to.”

His hands were fiddling the blanket over him, expecting Hoseok to leave right away and maybe never answered Hyungwon texts anymore because he was being disgusting. Because he started to bring feelings into the middle of them.

But what Hoseok did surprised both of them. He solemnly nodded, as he moved back to under the blanket next to Hyungwon. To say that Hoseok was taken back was an understatement. Hyungwon never stayed the night in Hoseok’s pent house before, let alone to let Hoseok stay in his apartment. He convinced himself that his heart didn't need to burst out of happiness just because Hyungwon offered.

Few hours later in the night, Hoseok woke up to find Hyungwon’s face was right in front of him. He had to keep the urge to kiss the younger boy. But he was feeling rather bold, so he nuzzled closer to Hyungwon’s slim neck hoping for a little cuddle before the morning came and took away something that he couldn’t get more in the future.

But well, imagine how big Hoseok’s grin was when he found Hyungwon’s arms wrapping around his waist in the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *[fromhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw1OS59X_OU)*  
> Anyway, thanks for coming! Stan Monsta X!


End file.
